


Destiny short stories

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Magic Vibrator, Other, Ritual Sex, Space Magic, glowy sexy stuff, tentacle sorta things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A scant couple of stories, the first two of which revolving around everyone's favorite awoken, Petra Venj. Most likely going to involve several stories in the future but for now all there is are these two chapters. Either way, both are fun and I love writing Destiny porn





	1. Fieldwork

 

            “Yes. I am aware, I just hope that you remember who you are conversing with. I am the queen of the awoken, and I command the respect of the Traveler’s chosen, so do not question me again. Am I understood?” Mara Sov looked up with a side eye to her…guest.

            The emissary of the nine just hovered, giving an emotionless stare to the queen. They nodded, “The nine are fully aware queen Mara. They know the company you keep. I shall return in time.” With that, the Emissary disappeared, leaving Mara alone on her throne.

            “I warn the guardians of the nine, yet here I am…continuing to deal hands with them.” Mara sighed as she ran her hand down her face. She was patient, collected, tedious even, but right now, she was just annoyed.

            Her mind travelled throughout many different ideas. Some of business, other of pleasure. She couldn’t afford to leave her throne, there was nothing to gain, but…there was one thing. She smiled, a rather unique thing for her, as her hand glowed with taken energy.

            “My wrath, you asked me to call you if I needed anything. Well, right now, I need some entertainment.” Her eyes glowed, and she found herself back in the dreaming city, unseen by anyone, or anything happening to come by. She gazed around, sighing to herself at the state of her domain.

            “Once so beautiful, yet now the must undesirable beings just walk in.” she moved through the city, past scorn and taken, her awoken fighting them off, and of course, guardians. But the guardians were not the focus of her attention, instead, it was who they were talking to, her wrath, Petra Venj.

            “Guardian, hello. What can I do for you?” Mara smiled, reaching her invisible hand out, hovering inches from Petra, glowing and beginning her work. “Ah, yes. The scorn are…oh!” Petra gasped slightly, jumping in shock, making the guardian in front of her tilt their head, curious. “S-sorry, just…little shiver. Thought I felt…something.”

            Mara smiled again, floating around Petra, bringing her lips to her Wrath’s ear, smirking. “Petra, my dear Petra, keep your composure please, you represent your queen after all.” Mara backed off, raising her hand again, glowing to activate the toy hidden within Petra.”

            “G-guardian…right, sorry I…d-damn.” Petra sucked in a shaky breath, taking a step back, making the guardian reach their hand out and steady her. Petra panted, swallowing as she began to sweat, feeling her lower regions being stimulated…by the gift her queen had left her.

            “Sorry I…The scorn must be stopped, now. G-guh!” Petra’s legs gave out for a split second, as her little ‘gift’ from Mara reached its peak, forcing her over hers. “G-go. NOW!” The guardian backed up, holding their hands up and leaving, just as Petra ordered.

            “M-my queen, you are just…so evil…thank you~” Petra sighed with a weak smile, standing on shaking legs as another guardian approached. Mara smiled, closing her eyes as she dissipated, reappearing back on her throne.

            “That was nice.” The portal in front of her came to life, and Mara wiped all emotion from her face, awaiting her new company.


	2. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mara's little visit, Petra starts to reminisce about her ascension to the rank of queens wrath

 

            “Good work guardian, I’ll be sure to have the Techeuns examine the data. Come see me when you can.” Petra signed off, she didn’t bother waiting for a response from guardians, they either didn’t answer, or went on long winded responses. She looked out over her cliffside, looking to the dreaming city, in its corrupted state.

            “One day, my queen. One day we will stop this wretched plague on our sanctuary. I just hope we can do so before its too late.” Petra watched as scorn and taken fought in front of the doorways. Taken blights appearing in the distance and guardians rushing to quell them. And all the while, she was there, watching it all.

            Her finger itched on the trigger, oh how she wanted to kill something, she loved field work. Yet that was no longer her place, she was her queen’s wrath after all. “It wasn’t always like this though…just how long has it been?”

            Petra adjusted her footing, feeling the toy within her move slightly, and with it, the flood of memories. –

            Petra was so young and naïve at the time. True she was skilled, her scars showed the battles she had fought and won, many of those scars being rather noticeable, but she wore them with pride, pride for her queen. And yet, she still wasn’t satisfied.

            She wasn’t a Techeun, she wasn’t at Mara’s side at all times, aiding her in the turnings of the reef, or the deepest secrets of their people. Petra was just a warrior, a soldier, but she wanted to be something more.

            “Petra.” Petra turned her head, looking to the Techeun standing silently and unmoving. She believed her name was…Sedia? “Come. The queen has requested your presence.”

            Petra’s eye grew wide, she leapt up from her stool and followed Sedia. “Wha-hey so am I just going to have to-crap” The exo left sitting at the bar sighed as he went back to his drink. He looked up to the robot at the bar, who held out its hand, waiting. “So, uh…think you can just send the bill to the vanguard?” –

            As Petra and Sedia left the bar, she waved her hand, ascendant energy emanating from her body, and a portal formed. She turned to Petra, placing a hand on her shoulder. “This is for you.” A pulse of energy coursed through Petra’s body, making her shiver. With that, Sedia turned and walked through the portal, and Petra followed.

            The bright light made Petra blink, having to readjust her eye to the sight in front of her. “The queen’s throne…” Petra smiled like a child seeing a guardian for the first time. The queen’s throne was just as beautiful as she had imagined, and to add to her joy, the person sitting on the throne was even more beautiful.

            “Petra Venj. Welcome to my throne.” Mara smiled, which sometimes seemed out of place for her, but here, she was free to do as she wished. It was her world after all.

            “M-my queen, I am honored that you called me here. I’m humbled to be at your throne.” Petra fell to her knee, nowhere near the throne, but still, she was closer to Mara than she had ever been before in her life.

            “Petra…do you know why you are here?” Petra kept her head down, not wanting to dishonor her queen by looking up to her.

            “I…do not…forgive me.” Petra held her breath. She must have done something she was not aware of. She thought and thought, racking her brain for anything that could have wronged the queen. But the gentle hand on the back of her head made her gasp, and she looked up.

            Mara was standing above her, her hand inches from Petra’s face. She felt her heart race as Mara’s eyes stared into her. “You did not wrong me Petra. In fact, you have done quite the opposite. Stand.”

            Petra stood. Mara walked around her, looking at her from every angle, her hand trailing along Petra’s body. “You have been such a loyal follower. A skilled fighter, on par with guardians, dutiful to the point it seems fanatical.” She stopped when she stood in front of Petra again, looking to her with an odd emotion.

            “Would you die for me, Petra?”

            “Yes, my queen. Without hesitation.”

            “And if I gave you the order…to kill my brother, for the good of the awoken, would you do it?”

            Petra opened her mouth. She wanted to say yes, but…

            “Good. You are loyal, but not blindly so. The perfect candidate for my wrath.” Mara walked to her throne, her hands held out as energy flow from them, tracing into the air. “The path to become my wrath, is one laid with hardship. Countless and endless challenges. You have proved yourself many times over of your worthiness, all that is left is the ritual…do you accept?”

            “My queen…I would be honored. I will endure any hardship for you, and for our people.” The energy around her flowed up, encircling her in a swirling vortex of ascendant energy. She felt her body become bare, as if her clothes had been devoured by the energy.

            It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving Petra naked among the Techeuns and her queen. Mara sat on her throne, lifting a hand, palm up, a ball of energy in it. “Let it begin then…my Wrath.”

            Mara flicked her wrist, the ball flying forward and into Petra. The feelings she felt were…indescribable. Her body burned, and shocked, and froze, and all the while, felt like she was in the greatest feeling of peace and pleasure.

            Her body was suspended by energy, with trails all leading back to Mara, who seemed to twist her hand every so often, sending new feelings into Petra. Mara smiled, a wicked grin, as she leaned her head against her throne, toying with Petra with flicks or her wrists, or slight movements or her fingers.

            Petra cried out in agonizing pleasure, her pussy gushing constantly, a puddle forming on the floor in the middle of the throne room. Meanwhile, the Techeuns merely watched silently, not showing the slightest hint of emotion, simply chronicling the birth of the Queen’s Wrath.

            “Good Petra…very good~” The energy slowly faded from around her, setting Petra down gently in the puddle she had created. Petra’s eye fluttered, looking up to her queen as she stood from her throne, slowly walking over to her.

            The last thing Petra saw was Mara standing over her, a smile on her face, as she slowly descended upon her. “Petra?”

            Petra snapped her eyes open, turning to see a ghost floating in front of her. She looked around to the group of guardians gathered, just how long had they been waiting. “Right. What can I do for you?” Petra gave out bounties, traded shards and baryon boughs, her normal routine really. All the while her mind wandered, and the toy within her whirred to life.


End file.
